Rubber Hose Pretty Cure
Rubber Hose Pretty Cure '''is an upcoming fanseries created by ''DreamNotePrincess''. '''Its theme is based on old Rubber hose cartoons from the 1920's along with two games based on that animation style. Summery Two Pretty Cure, Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine along side with their Bonded Toons, Cuphead and Mugman were on a mission hoping to keep the Taku Court away from Toontown and Earth. In their battle Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine disappeared along with Cuphead and Mugman, but the cure’s fairy partner Kagapii lives. Meanwhile, Hoshikaze Yume is a daydreamer who is a cheerleader and artist who is a big fan of old cartoons, especially Mickey Mouse. One night, Yume makes a wish one night to have an exciting adventure before she starts the new school year. The next day she meets a fairy named Chuka who knows Yume’s favorite character Mickey Mouse. However, the Taku Court comes to town and to drain Giga City of its imagination and happiness. However, Yume won’t allow that and becomes the Pretty Cure of happiness and dreams, Cure Paint! Characters Pretty Cure Hoshikaze Yume/Cure Paint- Yume is a girl filled with dreams and hopes for the future. She loves wishing stars, and being a bit of a daydreamer when it comes to solving problems. Sometimes they work well, sometimes they don’t. At school she’s a cheerleader who cheers on everyone, and is also an artist. She lives with her father, as her mother died when she was a baby. Her favorite food is strawberry ice cream. She bonds with Mickey Mouse. As Cure Paint her theme color is pink. Hisakawa Usagi/Cure Lucky - Yume’s best friend. Unlike Yume Usagi is quiet and focused unlike Yume. Usagi adores science. She bonds with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. As Cure Lucky her theme color is blue. Murakami Kyoko/Cure Imagine- Kyoko maybe popular and mature, but she is a cat lover, who helps out at her older sister’s cat cafe. Despite her mature personality she does have a child like side she hates to show. She bonds with Felix the Cat. Inui Madoka/Cure Sound- A 6th grade musical genius who plays the flute. While she’s the youngest of the team she is a kind and sweet girl who looks up to Yume. She bonds with Bimbo from the Betty Boop cartoons. Ryugu Hiroko/Cure Laughter- A mischievous young girl who tends to pick on Yume. Her teasing is less of bullying, but it still makes Yume upset. She bonds with Bendy the dancing demon from the game Bendy and the Ink Machine. Kita Kumiko/Cure Sparkle- A gamer girl who is Minako’s twin sister. At the beginning of the series the two are the only cures before Yume and the others show up. When Yume meets her and her sister the former discovers they lost their powers as their Toon Pact and Cuphead and Mugman went missing. She bonds with Cuphead from the game Cuphead. Kita Minako/Cure Shine- Kumiko’s twin sister. Unlike Kumiko who is into games she’s into books. Represents Mugman. When Yume meets her and her sister, the former is shocked to reveal Cuphead and Mugman along with their transformation devices went missing. Mascots Chuka- A pink and white mouse who wishes to be cool as the toons. She's a young and childish fairy. Kagapii- Kumiko and Minako’s fairy. He’s a bird. After Kumiko and Minako went missing as Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine. Kagapii went on the search for the other Pretty Cure. He lives with Yume till he meets up with Kumiko and Minako. Taku Court Unmei- Based on Judge Doom. He’s the leader and the big bad of the season. Ishi- Based on the Mad Doctor. He’s the first villain Yume meets. Brutus- Based on tough villains like Pete and the Butcher Gang. A tough bulldog humanized villain. Sorciere- A female witch villain who is probably based on witches in rubber hose cartoons or “Alice” from Batim chapters 3 and 4. Ossy- Sorciere’s pet raven. Part of his name Os mean bone in french. He doesn’t speak or talk, but spys on the cures. He’s considered to be the mascot of Taku Court. Saikoro-san- Based on King Dice from Cuphead. He’s the right hand man of Unmei, but disappeared as well with Cuphead and Mugman. Osoroshiku- The MOTW. They are created by art possessed by people’s sadness and losing their imagination. The villains put the surrounding area in a black and white world leaving people sad, no imagination, and depressed. Once absorbed into an pallet the paint is used on the art. Items Toon Pact- An item that helps the cures transform along with talking to the toons. Toon Token- A small token with a silhouette of a toon. Cure Brush- A paint brush wand the cures use. Locations Giga City- Giga means cartoon in Japanese. It's the city the Pretty Cure lives. Jikangawa Junior High- The middle school Yume, Usagi, and Kyoko go. Its name translates to time river. Sumishima Junior High- The middle school Kumiko and Minako go too. Its name translates to Ink Isle. Blanc Esquisser Elementary- The elementary school Madoka attends. Its name is french for White Sketch. Taku Court- A small building located on the far end of town, that’s a portal to Toontown, Earth, and Taku City. Taku City- A depressing city where toon villains go. Toontown- The lively town where the toons and mascots live. Trivia * Originally there we're a few more fairies in this series, but we're removed due to DreamNote thinking it would be too big of a cast. Category:DreamNotePrincess Category:Rubber Hose Pretty Cure Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Series Category:Fanseries Based On Real Life Game Series Category:Cartoon Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers